A previous loop antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,619 which discloses an antenna having one loop in the vertical plane and one loop in the horizontal plane and a dipole antenna arranged vertically through the center area. However, this arrangement is directed mainly to providing a directional system which can find either vertically or horizontally polarize waves and does not provide significant side rejection for use in congested areas. Another prior loop antenna is disclosed in British Pat. No. 362,530 which is directed to the provision of a non-directional or omini antenna by utilizing shortened loops turned by an electrical circuit to compensate for the impedance mismatch caused by the shortened loops and does not provide significant side rejection in either plane.